Fiore Academy: Lucy and The Elite Gang!
by PrincessOfTheSakura
Summary: AU: Lucy Heartfilia is a scholarship student at the prestigious Fiore Academy, a private high school located in Magnolia, Fiore. As Lucy enrols in Fiore Academy, she stumbles across the school's Elite Gang; the most popular boys in school. Can Lucy survive her time at Fiore Academy with the Elite Gang on her back? {Lucy x Various - Ratings: T}
1. Chapter 1

_**Fiore Academy: Lucy and The Elite Gang!**_

**Summary: **AU: Lucy Heartfilia is a scholarship student at the prestigious Fiore Academy, a private high school located in Magnolia, Fiore. As Lucy enrols in Fiore Academy, she stumbles across the school's Elite Gang; the most popular boys in school. Can Lucy survive her time at Fiore Academy with the Elite Gang on her back? {Lucy x Various}

**Pairing(s): **Lucy x Various (Lucy paired with multiple hot guys! :D)

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour, Drama, Hurt & Comfort and Romance

**Ratings: **T - Cursing, sexual innuendos

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® is owned by the amazing Hiro Mashima.

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

_Dear Jude Heartfilia,_

_I am very pleased to inform you that your daughter, Lucy Heartfilia, has passed out entrance examination. She did very well in the test; she achieved the highest score in all English, Math and Science._

_The uniform has also been sent to you, all in the correct sizes for your daughter._

_I hope we'll see her on her first day at Fiore Academy._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Laki Olietta_

_- Admin_

A beautiful blonde girl read the letter over and over again, trying to process what she had just read. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled as the letter had said that she achieved the highest score in all English, Math and Science.

"Thank you, Kami-sama!" Lucy Heartfilia beamed as she hugged the letter to her chest, jumping around in pure happiness.

"This is so great! I got in! Yatta~!" Lucy cheered. "I should go and tell papa-" She paused. "Oh yes, papa will probably come home late again ..."

Jude Heartfilia, Lucy's father, was once one of the most successful businessman in Fiore. But everything was gone in a flash when their family suffered a huge bankrupt incident. Since Lucy's mother, Layla Heartfilia had died, Jude had stopped working and drowned himself in alcohol; also leaving Lucy tend to the house and pay the bills by herself.

"I'm gonna try on my uniform!" Lucy grinned as she grabbed the plastic bag her uniform was in, and then ran upstairs to her room. She then ripped open the plastic bag and one by one took out her uniform, laying it neatly on the bed. She quickly stripped down to her bra and panties, and began to put the uniform on.

The uniform consisted off a white jacket with golden buttons that hugged Lucy's body tight, and a golden coloured thin ribbon that was tied into a bow was at the collar. There was a short white pleated skirt that stopped right after her butt, and it had two golden lines at the bottom of the skirt. There was long white thigh high socks that had a golden stripe at the top of each sock. There were also white shoes with a small heel. And also, on the left breast there was the symbol of Fiore Academy in a golden colour.

"Kya~! It's looks great!" Lucy squealed as she did a few poses in front of the mirror.

"I can't wait for my first day!"

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

Lucy Heartfilia stood in front in front of the two large golden gates of the prestigious Fiore Academy. She was wearing the standard uniform, her two hands clutching the handle of her bag.

_'Well Lucy, this is it!' _The blonde put on a determined face, trying to mask her excitement. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

As the bell symbolising the start of the day rang, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Lucy took a step through the gates.

But Little did she know, that one simple step was symbolising the changing of her life ...

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

"Well Heartfilia-san, I guess there's nothing more to say." A strikingly small elderly man with white hair and a thick moustache said. "Welcome to Fiore Academy!" He beamed, shaking Lucy's hand.

Lucy smiled. He was the principle of the school - Makarov Dreyar. When he let go of Lucy's hand, he handed her a booklet.

"This booklet has all the necessary information." He told her. Lucy nodded as her chocolate brown eyes scanned the booklet.

**Student Information**

**Name: **Lucy

**Last name: **Heartfilia

**Class: **Diamond

**Homeroom teacher: **Gildarts Clive

Lucy closed the booklet once she finished reading some of he things. She said her goodbyes to the principle and left the office.

Lucy walked through the large and fancy hallways of Fiore Academy; going up some of the very big, red carpeted grand staircases. Lucy looked up at the ceiling where she saw huge expensive chandeliers hanging down gracefully.

Lucy walked down a few more hallways and climbed more stairs, checking her booklet for the directions every now and then.

She sighed as she stood still. She could finally admit that ...

She was lost.

Lucy face palmed. _'Why is this school so damn big?!' _She yelled inwardly, sliding her hand down her face.

Before Lucy could take another step, she felt the presence of someone behind her.

"Hey," A cool, male voice said into Lucy's ear which startled her.

"Kya~!" Lucy screamed as she jumped up in surprise, losing her balance when she touched the floor.

The blonde shut her eyes, waiting for the impact. But for some reason, she didn't feel anything.

"Woah there, don't want you getting hurt, do we?" The cool, deep male voice asked. Lucy felt muscular arms wrapped around her stomach, and her back was pressed against someone's chest. She turned her head around to see a very handsome boy who had spikey raven black hair, and deep midnight blue eyes.

He was also wearing the boys uniform, which consisted of a white short sleeved collared shirt, and a white blazer with gold trimming. And on the left breast of the blazer it also had the symbol for Fiore Academy. He was wearing black dress trousers and black shoes. There was also a golden coloured tie hanging loosely around his neck.

Lucy blushed and jumped off from the boys grip, making sure to catch her balance.

"W-Who are you?" She squeaked as the boy tilted his head to the side a bit.

"No. The real question is who are _you_." The boy answered.

"I-I'm Lucy Heartfilia." She stuttered, trying to hide her cheeks which were coated in a soft red blush.

"Oh, so you're the new transfer student!" The boy said, eyes wide and his fist smashed on top of his palm.

"Y-Yeah." Lucy whispered. "S-So, what's your name?"

The boy closed his eyes and smiled, sparkles animatedly appearing around his face. He suddenly pulled out a single violet flower from out of no where, which made Lucy sweat drop. He then held it near his face seductively.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster. A member of The Elite Gang." He winked seductively at the end of his sentence, making Lucy's heart suddenly throb.

_'W-What's with this guy ...' _Lucy thought, trying to keep her relaxed look.

"So, what are you doing here anyway?" Gray suddenly asked, his attitude drastically changing.

_'Attitude change much?' _Lucy thought. "I was looking for the class 'Diamond'."

"Oh cool, we're in the same class." He winked. Lucy turned darted her eyes so she wasn't looking into his.

"W-Whatever." She mumbled.

"Well come on, follow me." Gray said as he gently grabbed Lucy's wrist and started to drag her down the large, fancy corridor.

"H-Hey! Let go of me!"

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿:** Heyoo, I'm so sooorrryy~! I haven't updated for a while! It's just that I'm sick and all and I feel really weak - as if I'll break into pieces any second! Anyway, I hoped u liked the first chapter of this story. Sorry that I deleted FTA: The Life of Lucy Heartfilia. I thought that it was too similar to another story I've read before :3 Anyway, I'm going to be updating 'Highschool Never Ends! (REMADE) and 'Love Lessons' soon. So don't worry, OK? :D Btw, when I say 'the symbol of Fiore Academy' I mean the symbol of the country Fiore from Fairy Tail. Go on my profile if you want to see the image :)

**.**

_"Thank you, Kami-sama!" Lucy Heartfilia beamed as she hugged the letter to her chest, jumping around in pure happiness._

**- 'Kami' is the name of a Japanese God / Deity :)**

**.**

_"This is so great! I got in! Yatta~!" Lucy cheered._

**- 'Yatta' is a phrase meaning ' I did it!' ect ... :D**

**.**

_"Well Heartfilia-san, I guess there's nothing more to say."_

**- '-san' is a honorific to politely address somebody. It means like 'miss, mrs, mr,' ect ... ! :D**

**.**

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

**- For future reference, this story was inspired by a manga series called 'Ouran Highschool Host Club®' by Bisco Hatori. Standard disclaimer is strictly applied - **

_ - Please read and support my other stories: Highschool Never Ends! (REMADE) and Love Lessons. Thank you! :D - _

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

_**- PrincessOfTheSakura**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fiore Academy: Lucy and The Elite Gang!**_

**Summary: **AU: Lucy Heartfilia is a scholarship student at the prestigious Fiore Academy, a private high school located in Magnolia, Fiore. As Lucy enrols in Fiore Academy, she stumbles across the school's Elite Gang; the most popular boys in school. Can Lucy survive her time at Fiore Academy with the Elite Gang on her back? {Lucy x Various}

**Pairing(s): **Lucy x Various (Lucy paired with multiple hot guys! :D)

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour, Drama, Hurt & Comfort and Romance

**Ratings: **T - Cursing, sexual innuendos

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® is owned by the amazing Hiro Mashima.

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

"Well, here we are." Gray said as they stopped in front of a door. The sign above the door said **'DIAMOND'**.

"So, this is the class?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah, like I said; we're hear." Gray chuckled and Lucy smiled lightly. The raven haired teen slid the door open, Lucy widening her eyes at the sight.

There were a few large windows of the wall of the class room, they looked really fancy. The windows also had velvet red curtains hanging down and tide to the side with golden ribbons. The chairs in the classroom were a golden brown colour, and they had beautiful carvings on them. So were the desks. The floor was a creamy colour with very faint lines of large tiles.

"This classroom ... it looks so fancy!" Lucy beamed, stars replacing her eye balls. Gray sighed.

"This _is _Fiore Academy. Are you _that_ naïve?" He asked, sweat dropping. Lucy glared at him with a comical throbbing tic mark on her forehead.

_'Who does this guy think he is?! Talking to me like that!' _Lucy yelled in annoyance mentally.

"Well, I'm going in. See ya." Gray said casually as he strolled in to the back of the class, meeting up with a group of handsome boys.

Lucy was about to walk into the class, until a tall muscular man with deep brown and dark orange hair barged past her.

"Hmph!" Lucy fell onto the floor with a light thump.

"Class, settle down! Settle down!" The teacher ordered. Lucy was guessing that he was Gildarts Clive. "We have a new student coming in today."

"Girl or boy?" Someone asked.

"A girl."

"Yeah!" The person cheered. Lucy could tell that this person was a male.

Gildarts turned his head to the door where he saw Lucy standing up and brushing her skirt.

"You may come in." Gildarts said casually, as if he didn't barge Lucy down. Lucy sweat dropped inwardly as she walked into the class. The blonde stood at the front, trying to hide her nervousness; even though the blush coating her cheeks was quite obvious.

"M-My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I just transferred today; please take care of me!" She squeaked as she bowed slightly.

"She's so cute!"

"No, hot!"

"I want her number!"

Most of the males in the classroom were talking about Lucy, probably not noticing that Lucy could hear them clearly.

"So, where should you sit ..." Gildarts pondered, looking around the class for an empty seat. He stopped as he saw an empty seat at the back in between two boys.

"Please go and sit in between Natsu and Sting. Raise your hand up guys." Gildarts said. The two boys raised their hands up. On the right, there was a very handsome boy with light blonde spike hair, and deep blue eyes. He wore an earing on one of ears and he flashed a heart throbbing grin at Lucy. She tried not to blush.

On the other side, there was another very handsome boy who was wearing a white scaly scarf instead of the school tie. He had spikey pink locks and onyx black eyes, and his skin as slightly tan. He gave Luc a friendly grin as she came to sit down in her seat.

Before Gildarts could talk, a girl with long violet hair that stopped after her butt, and indigo blue eyes stood up. "Sensei! That girl can't sit at the back of the class! Only The Elite Gang can sit there!" She protested. Some of the other girls nodded in the class, all glaring at Lucy. Lucy sweat dropped.

"Saeko, tell me, who is the teacher in this class again? Oh yes, _me._" Gildarts-sensei enquired. "I get to choose where you sit."

Saeko crossed her arms over her busty chest and huffed, sitting down in annoyance.

_'Jeeze,' _Lucy thought.

"Don't worry, she's just another fan girl." The blonde boy next to Lucy said. Lucy turned to him.

"Who are you again?" She asked. The boy sweat dropped, the teacher just said his name like about a minute a go!

Sting sighed and then pulled out a single white lily out of nowhere, holding it seductively near his face.

"My name is Sting Eucliffe. A member of The Elite Gang." He winked seductively at the end of his sentence. Lucy just couldn't help but blush at his actions, even though Gray had done it when she met him.

_'Why do they always do that?' _She asked inwardly. She then turned to the pink haired boy beside her, who was actually staring at her. He then stopped when he realised he was caught, blushing lightly.

"G-Gomen! I didn't mean to!" He apologised. Lucy blushed lightly as she smiled.

"Don't worry about it. OK?" She smiled. "Oh yes, who are you again?"

Natsu sweat dropped at the words Lucy said. The teacher said his name not too long ago, and she's already forgotten?

_'Cute.'_ He thought inwardly. As the other boys did, Natsu got a single daisy flower out of no where, and held it seductively near his face.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel. Member of The Elite Gang." He winked seductively t the end of his sentence.

This time, Lucy didn't blush. She was sued to this now.

_'Seriously, where the heck do they get those flowers from? And WHY do they keep doing that?' _She asked mentally.

"Why do you guys do that?" Lucy suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" The pinkette questioned.

"Why do you always hold those flowers near your face, say your name, and then say you're a member of The Elite Gang? I don't understand!" Lucy said. Natsu chuckled.

"It's just something we Elites do." He shrugged casually. Lucy sweat dropped and shook her head lightly.

_'A very detailed answer.' _She said sarcastically mentally, rolling her eyes.

She turned her head to the front as Gildarts-sensei cleared his throat.

"OK, time to start class."

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

"Wait, so her name is Lucy Heartfilia?" A boy with spikey blue hair asked.

"Yes, I already told you." Gray said leaning back on the expensive blue sofa.

Jellal Fernandes bit into his melon bread, chewing it. Jellal was a member of The Elite Gang, and his flower was a blue forget-me-not.

"So she's in your class?" A boy with long spikey black hair and sharp crimson red eyes questioned, chugging down some of his Coke. He was Gajeel Redfox, a member of The Elite Gang. His flower is a black Pansy.

"Yeah." Sting said, putting his legs on the table and his arms behind his back.

"Is she pretty?" A boy with shoulder length black hair and blood red eyes asked. This boy is Rogue Cheney, a member of The Elite Gang. His flower was a red rose.

"Hell yeah!" Natsu grinned.

"Oi oi, you have a crush Natsu?" Gajeel teased, raising a brow. Natsu punched him in the shoulder.

"U-Urasai!" He yelled. Gajeel laughed at his actions.

"Well then, it's settled!" Gray said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What is it?" Sting asked, the rest nodding.

"Lucy Heartfilia," Gray started, his eyes closed. "Will be our new pet."

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **Heyoo, did you like it? Sorry if some of the boys seem OOC. And about the flowers, I just felt like doing it! xD I dunno why, I just wanted the Elites to have this weird trait when they have different flowers with them :3 I'm weird, I know. Btw, Fiore Academy basically looks like Ouran Academy from Ouran Highschool Host Club! :D Btw, I can't update my stories for a while because of school and I'm feeling sick! Gomen! D: But I'll try my best to come on, OK? :)

**.**

_"G-Gomen! I didn't mean to!" He apologised._

**- 'Gomen' means 'sorry' :)**

**.**

_"U-Urasai!" He yelled._

**- 'Urasai' translated to English basically means 'Shut it' or 'shut up' ! :D**

**.**

ღ If I didn't cover everything, feel free to tell me in the reviews or PM me. OK? :) ღ

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

**- For future reference, this story was inspired by a manga series called 'Ouran Highschool Host Club®' by Bisco Hatori. Standard disclaimer is strictly applied - **

_ - Please read and support my other stories: Highschool Never Ends! (REMADE) and Love Lessons. Thank you! :D - _

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

_**- PrincessOfTheSakura**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fiore Academy: Lucy and The Elite Gang!**_

**Summary: **AU: Lucy Heartfilia is a scholarship student at the prestigious Fiore Academy, a private high school located in Magnolia, Fiore. As Lucy enrols in Fiore Academy, she stumbles across the school's Elite Gang; the most popular boys in school. Can Lucy survive her time at Fiore Academy with the Elite Gang on her back? {Lucy x Various}

**Pairing(s): **Lucy x Various (Lucy paired with multiple hot guys! :D)

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour, Drama, Hurt & Comfort and Romance

**Ratings: **T - Cursing, sexual innuendos

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® is owned by the amazing Hiro Mashima.

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

Lucy was seated down underneath one of the many large Sakura trees on the school grounds. She sighed as she bit into her sushi from her bento box. Lucy couldn't afford to by a 5 star meal at the cafeteria, so she just eat a bento made by her. Besides, she was used to making food for her and her father.

_"My name is Gray Fullbuster. A member of The Elite Gang."_

_"My name is Natsu Dragneel. A member of The Elite Gang"_

_"My name is Sting Eucliffe. A member of The Elite Gang."_

"What is The Elite Gang?" Lucy asked, images of the boys from class flashing through her mind.

"The Elite Gang is a group of the most popular boys in school." A male voice said from behind the tree. Lucy perked up as she quickly stood up to look behind the tree.

She saw a very handsome boy with spikey blue hair and deep yellow eyes. He had a tattoo going down the right side of his face, and he was leaning against the bar of the tree; one hand also in his pocket. On his other hand, he was holding a single blue forget-me-not flower, twiddling it around. His eyes were locked on it.

"Who are you? Oh wait, probably a member of The Elite Gang." Lucy answered her own question and sighed. The boy sweat dropped.

"You stole my thunder!" He protested dramatically. Lucy giggled at his antics.

"Anyway, my name is Jellal Fernandes. You already know my occupation." He shrugged as he gave Lucy a casual smile. "I believe you're the new transfer student, Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Hai." Lucy bobbed her head. "Oh yes, how long have you been standing there for?"

"Ever since you came here. I've been watching you." He said ever so casually. Lucy suddenly blushed.

"W-What do you mean you've been watching me?! That's creepy!" Lucy comically yelled and Jellal chuckled. "Why would you watch me anyway?!"

"I dunno, you just seem interesting." He shrugged.

"Interesting?" Lucy questioned, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Hm, Kawaii." Jellal whispered.

"Huh?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, nothing." Jellal lied. Jellal's stomach suddenly grumbled. "I'm so hungry ..."

"But you're rich! Can't you just buy something at the cafeteria?" Lucy asked.

"Nah, I prefer home made food. But I finished mine a long time ago." He said, eyeing Lucy's un finished bento. Lucy realised this. She then crossed her arms over her busty chest.

"You want some of my food, don't you?" Lucy grinned, looking at him straight in the eyes. Jellal tried not to make it any more obvious, but then he sighed in defeat.

"Y-Yeah, If it's OK with you." He mumbled. Lucy sat down on the grass, Jellal doing the same. She placed the bento on Jellal's lap, but he didn't do anything.

"Aren't you going to have some?" She asked.

"I can't reach. It's too far." He said, making a 'T_T' face. Lucy sweat dropped at his actions.

"What do you mean 'too far?'" She questioned.

"I need you to feed the sushi to me." He said casually. Lucy blushed furiously.

"WHAT THE HELL?! NO WAY!" She screeched, smacking him hard on the head. He rubbed it, pouting.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please? Coated with sugar and a cherry on top?"

"Huh?"

"If you don't, I'll seduce you to it."

"No you won't. You can't."

"Is that so?"

Jellal snaked his arm around Lucy's waist and pulled her towards him, her chest pressing onto his. His right hand was placed on her chin, bringing it towards his face. Lucy's cheeks were coated in a deep red blush.

"Please?" He whispered seductively into his ear, sending a light shiver down Lucy's spine.

That's it. Lucy Heartfilia has fallen for the acts of seduction.

_Jellal - 3_

_Lucy - 0_

"F-Fine." Lucy stuttered as she grabbed 5 pieces of sushi and she shoved it down his mouth, making Jellal comically choke.

"W-Wait- GAH!" Jellal coughed, banging his chest with a fist. Lucy smiled innocently.

"Well that's what you wanted, wasn't it?" She questioned. She laughed as Jellal took deep breathes, trying to regain his cool.

But little did the two know, a female was watching the whole thing from the start ...

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

Lucy walked down the large, grand hallways of Fiore Academy. She was heading to her next class, which was English. As she walked down the hallway, she realised small groups of girls were whispering to each other as the blonde walked past.

_'Jeeze, what's up with them?' _Lucy asked mentally as she continued to make her way down the hallway. As she walked past a certain violet haired girl, her eyes widened when she heard what the girl had said.

"-Lucy was seducing Jellal."

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

******✿Sakura's Special Corner✿:** Heyoo, did you like? I feel pretty proud of this chapter. Oh, and did you like the scene between Jellal and Lucy? Honestly, I wanted to make that Gray and Lucy or Sting and Lucy but I already have moments planned for them! Again, I hope you enjoyed~! :D

**.**

**QUESTION**

**WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE FAIRY TAIL FEMALE CHARACTER?**

**MAKE SURE TO SAY YOUR ANSWERS IN THE REVIEWS!**

Me? I honestly don't know. I love many of them! :D I really like Lucy, Erza, Kagura, Yukino, Kinana, Mirajane,

Lisanna, Wendy, Chelia, Jenny, Meredy and Uitear! xD

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

**- For future reference, this story was inspired by a manga series called 'Ouran Highschool Host Club®' by Bisco Hatori. Standard disclaimer is strictly applied - **

_ - Please read and support my other stories: Highschool Never Ends! (REMADE) and Love Lessons. Thank you! :D - _

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

_**- PrincessOfTheSakura**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Fiore Academy: Lucy and The Elite Gang!_**

**Summary: **AU: Lucy Heartfilia is a scholarship student at the prestigious Fiore Academy, a private high school located in Magnolia, Fiore. As Lucy enrols in Fiore Academy, she stumbles across the school's Elite Gang; the most popular boys in school. Can Lucy survive her time at Fiore Academy with the Elite Gang on her back? {Lucy x Various}

**Pairing(s): **Lucy x Various (Lucy paired with multiple hot guys! :D)

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour, Drama, Hurt & Comfort and Romance

**Ratings: **T - Cursing, sexual innuendos

**Disclaimer (1): **Fairy Tail® is owned by the amazing Hiro Mashima.

**Disclaimer (2): **Death Note® is owned by the amazing writer Tsugumi Ohba and the amazing Manga Artist Takeshi Obata.

**Disclaimer (3): **Shugo Chara! (A.K.A My Guardian Characters!)® is owned by the amazing Manga author duo, Peach-Pit©.

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

Lucy sat down un comfortably on her chair, shifting around a bit. She could hear the whispers of many of the females in her class, talking about her.

"Yeah it was Heartfilia-san. _She _seduced Jellal." Saeko whispered to a group of girls in the class. They all nodded their heads and glared at the blonde, who was trying to ignore their looks.

"Such a slut." One said.

"Yeah," Another agreed.

_'Did Saeko see me and Jellal?' _Lucy asked herself inwardly. _'But I didn't seduce him! _HE _seduced me!' _

"Luigi~!" An annoying voice called from the back of the classroom. The handsome pinkette, Natsu Dragneel, came rushing over to Lucy's seat and grinned.

"Hey Luigi, how's it going?" He asked.

"It's _Lucy_, baka. And I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Why-"

"'Sup Lucy." A cool, deep male voice said. Gray Fullbuster stood besides Lucy's desk and smiled. "What's up?"

"Lucy said that she's not in the mood to talk right now, so go away!" Natsu suddenly yelled.

"Why don't _you _go away?!" Gray retorted back, bashing heads with Natsu. The two both growled in anger.

"Now she's aiming for Natsu and Gray? No one can be _that _much of a slut, right?" The violet haired Saeko Sebeka said to the gang of girls surrounding her. They all nodded and started to whisper rude stuff about Lucy.

Lucy curled her hands into fists, her bangs shadowing her eyes. She suddenly shot up from her seat. She then sharply turned her head towards the gang of girls.

"I didn't seduce Jellal!" She screeched, which made everybody get her attention and Natsu and Gray to stop fighting. "_He _seduced me!"

"Who seduced who?!" A stern, powerful female voice said at the door of the classroom. A beautiful scarlet haired girl placed her hands on her curvy hips. Her sharp brown eyes slanted, making everybody start to quiver.

"What's going on?" A sweet, soft voice said from next to the scarlet haired girl. A girl with snow white hair which had the most faintest tint of light pink, and aquamarine blue eyes stood beside the scarlet haired girl.

"E-Erza! It was Heartfilia-san, _she _was seducing Jellal!" A girl from the gang pointed at Lucy, the rest of the girl's nodding their head with an accusing look on all of their faces.

"Seducing?" The white haired girl asked and turned to where Lucy was standing. "Is that true?"

"I-I-"

"No." Gray cut off. "She didn't seduce Jellal. It was Jellal who seduced her."

"Proof?" The scarlet haired girl said.

"Right here." A male voice said. Everybody turned to the back of the class to see Jellal sitting on his table, a manga called 'Death Note' in his hands. He shut the Manga and smiled. "Gray is right."

"E-Eh? When were you there?" Natsu asked.

"I was quiet, I was just listening to all of you." Jellal shrugged.

"Why did you seduce her?" The white haired girl asked.

"Because I wanted her to feed me sushi." He said plainly. There was silence, everybody animatedly making a 'o_0' face.

"See? That's it, case closed." Gray finished and everybody shrugged their shoulders. Lucy sighed and sat back down on her desk, glad that everything was over.

Lucy suddenly heard footsteps of people walking up to her. Lucy looked up to see the scarlet haired girl and the white haired girl.

"Sorry about all the commotion. My name is Erza Scarlet, Student Council President. I'm in class Ruby." Erza smiled as she extended a hand out to Lucy, who shook it gently.

"My name is Mirajane Strauss, Student Council Vice President. I'm in class Sapphire." Mirajane smiled sweetly as she extended a hand to Lucy who shook it also.

"I-It's OK. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, the new transfer student and I'm in class Diamond." Lucy smiled at them back.

At the back of the class, Saeko narrowed her eyes angrily.

_'You're lucky this time, Heartfilia ...'_

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

Lucy had just finished class and was going to the library to spend her lunch. She entered two large golden doors and stood inside the _very large _and fancy library of Fiore Academy.

Lucy had heard that a new volume has been released in her favourite manga, Shugo Chara.

_'I can't wait to get the new Volume!' _Lucy inwardly squealed as she made her way to the Manga Section. Her finger travelled passed spines of different Manga's.

"3, 4, 5 .." Lucy whispered. "Where's 6?"

Lucy frowned as the latest Volume has already been taken.

_'Might as well read a different book, huh.' _Lucy sighed as she made her way to the Romance Section. She looked at the spines of books, looking for one she might be interested in. She stopped when she found one.

_'Forever Yours.' _Lucy read mentally. _'Maybe I should get this one ..'_

While she was reaching her hand for the book, Lucy didn't notice by the time she touched the book another hand was on top of hers.

"E-Eh?" Lucy questioned as she was face to face with a very handsome boy. He had shoulder length black hair, a bang covering his right eye. His visible one was red. His head turned to Lucy, an emotionless expression plastered on his face.

"S-Sorry!" Lucy apologised as she bowed multiple times comically. "Y-You can have it."

The boy didn't do anything but stare at her. Lucy slightly blushed at this. The boy suddenly softly took her hand and took the book out the shelve. He placed the book in her hand and then smiled warmly.

Lucy's face turned red. "E-Eh .."

The boy suddenly just turned around and began to walk away from the blonde. Lucy had a questioned look on her face.

_'Eh?'_

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿:** Heyoo, finally an update! xD Well, did you like it? I hope u did :) I won't be updating my stories for a while because of school, *sigh* -_-

**.**

_"It's _Lucy_, baka. And I'm not in the mood to talk."_

**- 'Baka' means 'idiot / stupid' translated into English! :D**

**.**

ღ If I didn't cover everything, feel free to tell me in the reviews or PM me. OK? :) ღ

**QUESTION**

**WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE FAIRY TAIL FEMALE CHARACTER?**

**MAKE SURE TO SAY YOUR ANSWERS IN THE REVIEWS!**

Me? I honestly don't know. I love many of them! :D I really like Lucy, Erza, Kagura, Yukino, Kinana, Mirajane,

Lisanna, Wendy, Chelia, Jenny, Meredy and Uitear! xD

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

**- For future reference, this story was inspired by a manga series called 'Ouran Highschool Host Club®' by Bisco Hatori. Standard disclaimer is strictly applied - **

_ - Please read and support my other stories: Highschool Never Ends! (REMADE) and Love Lessons. Thank you! :D - _

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

_**- PrincessOfTheSakura**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Fiore Academy: Lucy and The Elite Gang!_**

**Summary: **AU: Lucy Heartfilia is a scholarship student at the prestigious Fiore Academy, a private high school located in Magnolia, Fiore. As Lucy enrols in Fiore Academy, she stumbles across the school's Elite Gang; the most popular boys in school. Can Lucy survive her time at Fiore Academy with the Elite Gang on her back? {Lucy x Various}

**Pairing(s): **Lucy x Various (Lucy paired with multiple hot guys! :D)

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour, Drama, Hurt & Comfort and Romance

**Ratings: **T - Cursing, sexual innuendos

**Disclaimer (1): **Fairy Tail® is owned by the amazing Hiro Mashima.

**Disclaimer (2): **RAVE Master (A.K.A Groove Adventure RAVE)® is owned by the amazing Hiro Mashima.

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

Natsu Dragneel laid down on his large king sized bed, his eyes closed. He snored loudly as he turned to face the other side of his bed.

_"Natsu, when we're older ... can I be your wife?" _

The voice of a little girl echoed in Natsu's mind.

"L-Lisanna ..." Natsu mumbled in his sleep.

"Yo, nii-chan." A female voice said. A 15 year old girl entered Natsu's room, a red lollipop in her mouth. The girl had long, straight dark pink hair that stopped after her butt. She had fringes that covered her forehead and aquamarine blue eyes. She had two strands of hair that stuck up and then slanted forwards, they looked like antennas. She had creamy coloured skin, a large bust and a curvy, voluptuous figure. She wore the uniform for Fiore High, which consisted of a white jacket that hugged her body tight, and it had a thin black ribbon that was tied into a bow at the chest. She wore a plain short white pleated skirt that stopped right after her butt, she wore black thigh high socks and white shoes.

She was Sylvia Dragneel, a student at Fiore High. Also the 2nd oldest of the Dragneel siblings, after Natsu.

"N-No, Lisanna ..." Natsu whispered again, his face looking as if he was in pain.

"Lisanna? Oh, yeah." Sylvia said as she walked up to her older brother and shook him lightly. "Nii-chan? Wake up, don't wanna be late."

"Sylvie-nee, the maids prepared breakfast." A boy with spikey silver hair and dark onyx eyes walked into the room. He was Haru Dragneel, a 1st year student at Fiore Academy and the 3rd oldest of the Dragneel siblings.

"OK, but first I need to wake this guy up!" Sylvie said as she climbed onto Natsu's bed and started to jump up and down.

"Wake up dammit!" Sylvie yelled in frustration as she jumped high, and landed on her butt, which made Natsu fly up and off the bed.

"AAAAHH!" The pinkette shouted as he hit the ground with a loud 'thump'. "What the hell, Sylvie?!"

"What? You asked for it, bro." She shrugged and Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

"Ohayou, Natsu-nii." Haru smiled as he helped his older brother up.

"Ohayou Haru, and thanks." Natsu grinned. "Where's Wendy?"

"Wendy is eating breakfast downstairs." Haru said. "Well, I'm gonna have breakfast as well. See ya."

"Bye." Natsu said and yawned, stretching his muscular arms out. "Well, I'm gonna have a bath now."

"Whatever." Sylvie said as she fished out her expensive touch screen phone and left the room.

Natsu walked into his large, shiny private bathroom and sat down in the hot steaming bath. He relaxed for a while until he decided to get out and walk back into his very big bedroom. He opened his walk in wardrobe and fished out his uniform, wrapping his scarf around his neck.

He then grabbed his bag and made his way out his bedroom and he walked down the very large and long corridor, which was covered in a ruby red coloured carpet. He approached the large grand staircase and slid down the banister, jumping off once he reached the bottom.

He made his way into the very large, fancy kitchen and sat down on one of the many chairs.

"Nii-chan!" A 12 year old girl beamed as she came to hug her older brother.

"Hey Wendy!" Natsu grinned as he ruffled her hair. Wendy was the youngest of the Dragneel siblings, and she attended Fiore Elementary School. She had waist length dark blue hair with a tint of indigo, and deep caramel brown eyes. Her hair was styled into two long ponytails on both sides of her head, and the rest of her hair was left down. She wore the Fiore Elementary girl's uniform which was a bubble gum pink and white sailor girls uniform. Her white socks stopped at the middle of her thighs and she wore pink shoes.

"Where's mama and papa?" Natsu asked.

"They've gone to work already." Wendy smiled and Natsu nodded his head in understanding. Natsu began to eat his breakfast, which was bacon and eggs, toast, blueberry pancakes and orange juice.

As he eat, the food went flying all over the place.

"Natsu-nii, calm down!" Haru shouted. Sylvie sighed and stood up.

"I've lost my appetite." She said stoically as she picked up her white school bag and left. Natsu shrugged.

"More for me then!" Natsu grinned as he began to comically wolf down Sylvie's left over food.

Haru and Wendy animatedly sweat dropped in unison.

_'He eats like a wolf!'_

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

Lucy came to school earlier than usual so that she could go to the library. She really liked going there in the morning, it was very quite and peaceful.

Every time she went there, the same boy with shoulder length black hair and blood red eyes was always over there. Lucy didn't know why, but she was slightly interested in that boy. Partly because of his handsome looks, and she wanted to know more about him. And the thing that she _really _wanted to know is why he always had that emotionless expression on his face.

Lucy entered the two very large golden doors of the library, greeting the librarian as she went in. She made her way to the romance section of the library, where she once again saw that same boy.

_'Why is he always at the romance section?' _Lucy inwardly asked herself as she unconsciously stared at the handsome teen. As she stared at him, she suddenly ended up studying his facial features.

_'Perfectly shaped nose, slightly pale skin, blood red eyes ... wait, looking at ME?!' _Lucy immediately snapped out of her trance, her face turning tomato red.

"G-Gomen!" Lucy apologised as she bowed multiple times, hoping that he wasn't thinking that she was weird.

Lucy could feel his gaze, but then she suddenly heard a small chuckle. She slowly lifted up her head to see the handsome teen giving her a heart melting smile.

"E-Eh?" Lucy questioned, standing up straight again.

"You're interested in me?" He asked casually. Lucy comically fell over in surprise.

_'HE NOTICED?!' _She mentally screamed, confused about how he managed to figure her out so easily. "N-No! It's not like t-that-!"

"I'm interested in you as well." He stated, cutting Lucy off. Lucy froze with her caramel chocolate eyes widened. She felt her heart suddenly skip a beat, and her face was flushed in red. She was speechless.

"My name is Rogue Cheney, I'm in your class." He said. Lucy's eyes animatedly widened.

"NANI?!" She yelled in surprise. Someone reading a book not that far away from her turned their head towards her.

"Ssshh!" They snapped. Lucy sweat dropped and bowed lightly, but then she turned her head back to Rogue.

"I-I've never seen you ..." Lucy whispered. "Are you-"

"A member of The Elite Gang? Yes." He cut Lucy off again, holding up a single red rose flower.

_'I knew it!' _Lucy inwardly told herself. "M-My name is-"

"Lucy Heartfilia? I know." He cut Lucy off _again._ This time Lucy was getting slightly annoyed.

Suddenly, he sound of the bell signalling the start of the day echoed through the school. Lucy sighed.

Lucy looked up to Rogue, who she saw was already walking away. She comically stared at him in surprise as he walked out the door.

But before he went through the door, he slightly turned to the side and smiled. Lucy's face flushed red.

_'W-What's with that guy?' _Lucy mentally asked herself. The girl shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

But before she could take a step, a thought popped up in her mind.

_'Wait ... I DIDN'T READ ANYTHING!'_

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **Heyoo, I'm so sorry for the late update! Please for give me~~~. Anyway, did you like this chapter? And my OC playing as Natsu's sister, Sylvia Dragneel? I really hope you like her! And Haru isn't an OC, he's from Hiro Mashima's previous manga RAVE Master. I decided to make him Natsu's brother since I thought the two were alike. And I got some RoLu in this chapter, yay~! :D Btw, if you've been wondering, Natsu's flower is a pink Daisy :)

**.**

_"Yo, nii-chan." A female voice said._

**- '-nii' is a honorific used to address someone who is your older brother.**

**.**

_"Sylvie-nee, the maids prepared breakfast." A boy with spikey silver hair and dark onyx eyes walked into the room._

**- '-nee' is a honorific used to address someone who is your older sister.**

**.**

_"G-Gomen!" Lucy apologised as she bowed multiple times, hoping that he wasn't thinking that she was weird._

**- 'Gomen' translated into English means 'Sorry' ! :D**

**.**

_"NANI?!" She yelled in surprise._

**- 'Nani' means 'what' :)**

**.**

**QUESTION**

**WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE FAIRY TAIL FEMALE CHARACTER?**

**MAKE SURE TO SAY YOUR ANSWERS IN THE REVIEWS!**

Me? I honestly don't know. I love many of them! :D I really like Lucy, Erza, Kagura, Yukino, Kinana, Mirajane,

Lisanna, Wendy, Chelia, Jenny, Meredy and Uitear! xD

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

**- For future reference, this story was inspired by a manga series called 'Ouran Highschool Host Club®' by Bisco Hatori. Standard disclaimer is strictly applied - **

_ - Please read and support my other stories: 'Highschool Never Ends! (REMADE)' and 'Love Lessons.' Thank you! :D - _

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

_**- PrincessOfTheSakura**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Fiore Academy: Lucy and The Elite Gang!**

A _Fairy Tail _Fanfiction

By _PrincessOfTheSakura_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **AU: Lucy Heartfilia is a scholarship student at the prestigious Fiore Academy, a private high school located in Magnolia, Fiore. As Lucy enrols in Fiore Academy, she stumbles across the school's Elite Gang; the most popular boys in school. Can Lucy survive her time at Fiore Academy with the Elite Gang on her back? {Lucy x Various}

**Pairing(s): **Lucy x Various (Lucy paired with multiple hot guys! :D)

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour, Drama, Hurt & Comfort and Romance

**Ratings: **T - Cursing, sexual innuendos

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® is owned by the amazing Hiro Mashima

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_Fiore Academy: Lucy and The Elite Gang!_

**OVA 1**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_'Ugh, morning already?' _Lucy groaned as she rubbed her eyes and sat up on her bed. She squinted as the shining light of the sun met her eyes. She was about to shut the curtains until she heard a voice next to her.

"What a great sleep!" A male voice said a muscular shirtless male stretched his arms. Lucy's eyes widened in shock as she recognised the voice.

"No. Way." Were the only words that could escape her lips then. There, to her right, was a handsome, shirtless, raven haired Gray Fullbuster smiling at her. Lucy screamed as she jumped of the bed and ran to the other side of her bed room, hiding behind a pink couch.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" She exclaimed loudly. Gray covered his ears, trying to block the loud noise.

"Jeeze, it's morning. Chill out!" He said as he climbed out the bed and stretched out his arms. Lucy's face turned a very dark crimson, steam coming out her ears.

He only had his _boxers _on.

"KYAAAA~~~!" Lucy screamed as she tried to cover her eyes, but still made a small whole to see.

_'What are you doing?! Pervert Lucy!' _Lucy thought inwardly as she shook her head hard. She took a few deep breaths to regain her coolness and then began to speak. But there was still crimson blush coating her cheeks.

"Just _WHAT _the hell are you doing here?" She asked, trying not to shout like the last time.

"Oh, just hangin'." Gray said casually as he put his hands behind his head. An angry tic mark popped up animatedly above Lucy's forehead.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" Lucy yelled as she kicked him on the chest, sending him flying.

"That was a refreshing shower!" A male voice said. Lucy slowly turned her head to the bathroom where she saw a familiar handsome salmon-haired boy smiling at her. He was shirtless with a towel wrapped around his waist and a short towel hanging loose around his neck. Lucy felt her face heat up once again.

"Oh, hey Luigi!" Natsu gave Lucy his signature casual grin as he lifted his hand up as a wave.

_'I swear, if there are more-'_

"Yo guys, breakfast is ready!" _Another _male voice said from downstairs. Lucy's eyes widened as she realised that once again the voice was similar.

The bedroom door suddenly opened and a handsome teen with a red tattoo going down his right eye and spikey blue hair stood there.

"Made breakfast. Come eat." Jellal Fernandes stated.

"Alright, just a minute." Natsu said as he was about to un wrap the towel around his waist.

"DON'T DO THAT PERVERT!" Lucy roared as she through a large book onto Natsu's face, sending him flying.

"Damn, who's making all that noise?" The handsome Sting Eucliffe suddenly came out from under Lucy's bed. Un like the other's, he was actually _dressed. _He was holding a large cardboard box filled with letters. "What's up with all these letters?"

"DON'T TOUCH THOSE!" Lucy said as she through a wooden chair at him. Lucy's face was still full of shock and embarrassment, it was also very red.

"A-Are these the type of things girls where these days?" Rogue Cheney's eyes were wide as he stretched out Lucy's silk pink ... ehem, under garments. "I-I've never seen anything like these ..."

Lucy's face turned pale white as she watched the handsome jet black haired boy stare at her undergarments with such fascination.

_'This isn't happening, this isn't happening, it has to be a dream!' _Lucy thought as she fell on her knees.

"Damn, why the hell is this skirt so short?" Gajeel Redfox comically studied the length of one of Lucy's skirts from her wardrobe. Lucy stared, a hollow expression plastered on her face.

_'Oh God ... please help me ...' _Lucy thought as she animatedly started to disintegrate away.

"Hey, check it out!" Sting said. "Lucy's disappearing in this weird way!"

"Oh, I'm gonna try that!" Natsu and Gray sad in unison. They both then butted heads.

"I'm gonna disappear faster than you!" They yelled as they also animatedly started to disintegrate as well.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Gajeel and Jellal both grinned as they began to copy what Natsu and Gray were also doing.

Soon, the other members of The Elite Gang disintegrated away.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**The End**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **Heyoo, very sorry for the late update, please forgive me, need to go, hope you liked it, have a very bad headache, feels like someone is kicking my head, bye.

**.**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**QUESTION**

**WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE FAIRY TAIL FEMALE CHARACTER?**

Me? I honestly don't know. I love many of them! :D I really like Lucy, Erza, Kagura, Yukino, Kinana, Mirajane,

Lisanna, Wendy, Chelia, Jenny, Meredy and Uitear! xD

**MAKE SURE TO TELL ME YOURS IN THE REVIEW!**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**- For future reference, this story was inspired by a manga series called 'Ouran Highschool Host Club®' by Bisco Hatori. Standard disclaimer is strictly applied - **

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

_**- PrincessOfTheSakura**_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_- Please read and support my other stories 'The Metal Fight Fairy,' 'Highschool Never Ends! (REMADE)', 'Love Lessons', 'A LoveHate Relationship' and 'Frozen Skies' - _


End file.
